


Rings

by lava_shipping (plasma_shipping)



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: I MEAN HES CANONLY A BLACKSMITH SO, M/M, Other, blacksmith!kai, lavashipping - Freeform, not rly but u can see it as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Kai makes Cole a gift.Cole loves it :^D





	Rings

Kai had taken a few days to get it right, repeatedly trying to get a perfect ring for his friend. Multiple throwaways left in the scrap pile to be either melted down, thrown away or sold if his dad wished to finish them.  
Sure he could’ve settled for them, but they didn’t feel right.

He couldn’t put this finger on it, something was wrong or missing with each of them.  
Some the shape wasn’t right, some he had used the wrong metal.  
And he couldn’t decide on a gem to put on it or if he should keep it plain.

It was frustrating trying to put so much thought into a simple gift, maybe he should just get something off Amazon?

Cole wasn’t one to take gifts from anyone anyway... but Kai wouldn’t stand for that,  
An idea hit him, a grin covering his dirty face as he grabbed the materials he needed.

Sure a ring wasn’t the hardest thing to make but it’s the thought that counts, right?  
Cole won’t know that Kai made it but maybe he’ll enjoy it anyway. He knows his bro has a low key punk jewelry aesthetic anyway.

When he was finally finished he had a simple bronze ring with a piece of coal surrounded in glass placed in the middle.  
It wasn’t too big or flashy, a simple bronze ring he buffed out with as much care as he could.

An engraving on the inside read “To the strongest guy I know.”

When school finally came around, and lunch made it’s lazy way on over Kai was ecstatic, launching himself across the almost empty lunchroom and right upto the casual punk boy, almost cuddling up to the bigger man as he seemed to vibrate excitement.

“What’s up bro?” Cole greeted with a lazy grin, noticing how unusually hyper Kai was- well. He was never not hyper but today was a bit more than usual.  
“I got…” Kai said, pausing for effect as his eyes skimmed across the lunchroom as if he had a secret. 

None of the others had joined them yet, he was glad. Cole didn’t know he made it but it was still a very… sentimental gift.

“You a gift.” he finished, Cole raising an eyebrow in response.  
“Kai no come on whatever you got, keep it man you deserve it.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s made for you.”

And with that Kai dug out a jewelry box from his bag and placed it on the table in front of Cole, bouncing in his seat excitedly as he watched Cole glance from him to the box and back before hesitantly opening it.

The small gasp Cole let out filled Kais heart with adoration for his friend as he watched Cole gently pick up the ring as if it would shatter if he was too rough.  
Turning it around in his hands Cole read aloud;  
“To the strongest guy I know.”

Cole gently slid on the ring, admiring it in the cheap fluorescent lights.  
“What’s the gem?” Cole asked, in awe.  
“It’s coal, coated in glass so it doesn’t y’know, become a new art project. The ring itself is bronze, forged by hand then buffed and polished before- “ Suddenly Kai was enwrapped in a tight embrace, interrupting his little blacksmith explanation as Cole grinned down at him.

“I love it, thank you.” Cole said in a soft, genuine voice which caused Kai's smile only to grow as he buried his face into his friends chest, returning the hug.

“Knew you would, I told you it was made for you.”  
“How much was it, Kai.”  
“Don’t ruin it.”

“What’s going on here?” a third voice cut in as Lloyd slid himself against Coles other side.  
“Kai got me a really sweet gift-”  
“COLE.” Kai cut in, shoving his friend jokingly as he turned slightly pink.  
“Kai we know you’re a sweetheart don’t worry about it.” Lloyd teased, only to get a spoon thrown at him.

“You guys suck.” Kai moped, a strong arm encircling him again as he tried to hide a smile as he leaned against Cole.  
“We sure do, dude.” Cole said, holding his other hand out to Lloyd who inspected the ring with approval as other students began to pile into the lunchroom with them.


End file.
